No air
by Miss Blondy Fabray
Summary: Finn can t stop thinking about her, how can he? She has made some mistakes but she never stopped loving him the best. What would Finn do? He can t think straight with no air, but with some help he may do whats right. Hi, as I was rewatching glee I couldn t stop thinking about my fav match and I try to give them another shot in this fanfic, hope you enjoy it :)


It was the second time he had awoken that night.

It was so hard to sleep since she left, since he told her to.

At first it seemed like the right thing, what else could he do? After what she had done, had kept from him...

But now, all alone, all to his own thoughts, it was difficult to have a moment past without a memory of her.

Sure he has looked for some distractions, he'd given Rachel a chance, but her brunette locks were not the blonde ones he was still searching.

The worst part of it all, wasn't the lie. Knowing he was not becoming a parent, after the heartbreak, seemed like a good thing, but was it now?

All the dreams, all the Hope's of for once having a family disappear, faster that the way she left.

Finn couldn't keep wrestling in bed, sleeplessness had gone and he found himself on his feet. His hands went all over his hair, God, he'd wish that way he could take all his thoughts away.

Quinn had taken all of her stuff from Finn's room when she moved in with Puck. Still, Finn could only look around the room and remember her.

The way she loved to dance in front of his mirror, or the way she ordered his clothes to avoid the mess, or the way she cried her heart out so many times in his bed. Her scent, her memories, her everything was still present there for Finn, except for the real girl herself.

How could he'd have been so dumb?

He finally understood how hard it was to breath without air.

As the memory of the song cross his minds, his feet touched the ground and he stood up.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?" He sang to himself in a low voice.

"If I hum humm before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air"

It was all too much to take in, and just as he started to remember the lyrics to the song, his emotions came all at once. He didn´t even notice the first tear, but when the crying intensified he had to sit down on the edge of his bed.

He wasn't the strongest guy on school, but anyhow, he wasn´t accustom to letting his emotions flow out of song. He didn´t feel embarrass for crying thou he only hoped for intimacy.

"Finn? Are you… are you okay?" Said a high pitch voice from across the other end of the room.

Finn always forgot about his new roommate Kurt, it was kind of difficult having to share some space being an only child.

"Oh emmm yhea yhea Kurt, everything´s fine" Said Finn brushing it off, and cleaning his last tears from his face.

"I won´t eat that, not when I know you are a much better actor that that" Kurt smiled in the darkness and moved towards Finn´s bed. "Hey, you're not alone we have each other in case you wanna talk".

Finn looked up, Kurt´s presence made him sometimes unconfutable. He respected his sexuality and admired how brave and proud he was, but being a 16-year-old in Ohio, Finn found it hard to share his feelings as easily as Kurt could.

"Well I´m not all right" Finn said in an angry tone.

"What a surprise" Kurt reply with a bitter tongue and rolling his eyes, why was it so hard for boys to open up?

"Sorry Kurt, it´s just, I feel so confused. I think I miss Quinn. Like I know she lied to me, many times, but still I just can´t get her out of my mind"

Kurt bit his lip, he didn´t understand all their drama but he knew a thing or two about love, and he could feel it in Finn´s voice. Kurt´s arm moved closer to Finn, in a weird attempt of comforting him.

"Have you talked to her since she told you the truth of her pregnancy?"

"No, not really, do you think I should?"

"Well yes, that would be just the first step to make the new plan work"

"What are you talking about Kurt? What plan?"

A smile formed in Kurt´s mouth

"The one to get her back".


End file.
